Under My Skin
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: There was a good chance he was going to end up stealing these trousers from Jack, if only to see the look on Rose's face later on that night


So this is something completely different than what I've done in the past. To my utter delight, some rather fetching pictures of David Tennant in his new movie Fright Night were released on facebook and Good God, THEY ARE HOT! I fully encourage DT fans to get a load of them and if you doubt me, check out my new profile picture-I dare you not to be affected. That being said, said profile pic was the inspiration for this story, which is a hard T, boarding on M, but not quite.

The link for said photos are on my profile

I recommand listening to Sarah Connor's **Under My Skin **whilst reading this.

I don't own DW or Torchwood and as always, please review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Doctor wasn't too sure of this plan. Or, more to the point, he wasn't a fan of actually having to participate in said plan…with fake tattoos of a cross on either side of his neck. Or the eyeliner. Or the black nail polish, the rings on both hands. Or the fact that he wouldn't be wearing a shirt, so as not to cover up the aforementioned tattoos.<p>

"Why am I the one who has to wear this get-up?" He complained as Jack rummaged around in his closet, muttering to himself about having the perfect pair of trousers for this mission. Frankly, that terrified The Doctor, having to wear a pair of Jack's trousers. Goodness knew what kind of stains there were…

"Because, the only one who will be able to get inside is you. Ianto refuses, I'm to be shot on sight and there's no way Owen will be able to pull it off. Plus, you've got the right body type and looks this place caters too." His voice was muffled and clothes started to fly out of the closest and past The Doctor, who noted that he and Jack actually had similar taste back in the '70s.

Gwen, who had been the one to put on the fake tattoos and the eyeliner, was attaching a fake eyebrow ring to his left eyebrow and he was trying not to squirm too much, since she had already threatened to stab him in the thigh with the eyebrow pencil earlier when he fidgeted too much and caused her to mess up on his right eye. "There," the Welsh said proudly. "You look great! Very believable." He frowned uncertainly, fingering the chains and pendants Tosh had made him put on earlier.

"Aha!" Jack shouted in triumph, "I found them!" Jack stepped out of the closest and held up a pair of black leather trousers. The Doctor inspected them carefully.

"When's the last time you wore these?" He demanded to know.

"I haven't, actually. Never got the chance. I bought them to replace the ones I lost when I got to the 20th century, and just forgot about them until now." Jack informed the Time Lord.

Good. Less chance of him catching something from the American.

"They look a bit small." The Doctor said, holding them up against his body.

"That's the point," Gwen said with a smile.

"What?"

"They're supposed to be a tight fit. All the style where you're going."

"But, these will cut off my circulation! Not to mention suffocate my manly bits!" The Doctor protested indigently.

Jack stifled his laughter. "Sorry, Doc, but that's the only thing letting you in that club. That's why it's called undercover."

"This is an outrage. I refuse." The Doctor said, crossing his arms stubbornly like a child.

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to tell Rose that you're the one stealing her banana-flavored chap stick and lying about it." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders casually.

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment. "I hate you." he declared, turning and marching into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's actually going to go through with this," Donna said with a laugh to her companion. Rose nodded, agreeing with the woman she had become very close to in the last couple of months.<p>

Though she never lost faith that The Doctor would find a way back to her, she was still surprised and shocked to witness the TARDIS forcing itself into existence in the lobby of the parallel Torchwood, and The Doctor stumbling out, looking a little battle-ragged, but grinning at the fact that he had done the impossible...

"_But…you said it was impossible." Rose said with a shaky voice, even as very part of her was screaming to run into his arms._

_He grinned at her, the soft, tender smile he reserved only for her. "And you believed me. Not sure whether I should be insulted or not."_

She had done some growing up since their involuntary separation, so when she met Donna, it wasn't like her first meeting with Sarah Jane…

_Rose smiled at the red-headed woman warmly. "Hi, I'm-"_

"_Oh, I know who you are, trust me." Donna said with a wide smile, "The Doctor told me all about the Great Rose Tyler." _

_Rose grinned, beyond delighted to hear that The Doctor had talked about her. "He talked about me?"_

"_Non-stop. I could write your autobiography if I wanted to. This one has been singing your praises for as long as I've been with him. Rose this; Rose that; Rose, Rose, Rose." Donna said with a laugh, ignoring the now blushing Time Lord standing off to the side. Rose looked over at The Doctor, a soft, loving smile on her face, and he was powerless to resist reaching out and brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek._

"_I missed you," was the only thing he said in his defense._

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! And Owen." Jack called out as he entered the open space.

"Ha bloody ha."

"I am so pleased to present, in his first undercover mission where he had to actually dress up, The Doctor!" Jack announced, sweeping out a hand as Gwen and Tosh pushed the resisting Time Lord out into the open. Donna crackled loudly upon seeing The Doctor. Oh My God, this was easily the best piece of blackmail she was going to use for the rest of her life, hoping someone had taken pictures.

Jack clapped his hands together and grinned at Rose. "Well, what do you think?"

For a moment, Rose only had one thought running through her head—Yum. Yumyumyumyumyumyumyumyum! YUM!

He stood there before her, the very picture of temptation itself. He wore the tightest part of black leather trousers she had ever seen (could they get any lower?) that outline all the (physical) bits that she absolutely adored about her lover. He was shirtless, which showed off just how tone (and slim) he was—a "swimmer's body" Tosh had told him. She ignored the tattoos, which somehow managed to work for him, along the four pendants he was wearing. The black eyeliner drew unnecessary attention to his already dark, smoldering eyes, and his hair was (for once) free of any product, instead just fluffed up a bit.

What really made it (in her eyes) was that he had not taken off the necklace she had given him last month—it was a key and a small disk. The key was to her heart (metaphoricaly), and the disk had their names written in Gallifreyan (his idea). She wore a similar necklace under her shirt.

She wondered what would happen if she were to drop to her knees in front of The Doctor, tear open his trousers and suck him off, right there in front of everyone. She was sure Jack would get a kick out of it, but she was also sure that the others, especially Donna, would be shocked beyond belief.

"Well?" Jack asked again, probably guessing the naughty thoughts she was having if his smirk was anything to go by. Rose gripped the arms of the chair she was seating in hard, her knuckles white from the pressure and force. It was taking all her willpower not to attack him. "Looks good." She finally managed to get out, although, the overpowering amount of lust she was feeling bled through and into her words, making her voice shaky.

The Doctor gave her a wicked smirk, making an already tempting picture, downright sinful. She shifted in her seat, not caring that the others were looking at her now, knowing expressions on their faces. She knew that anytime she and The Doctor would have to spend some nights (and days) apart in the future, this would be the image of him she would use to get herself off.

"Alright, since you pass inspection, let's get this show on the road." Jack said and everyone headed to their positions. Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Donna would stay behind, while Rose, Jack and Gwen would sneak into the building and get the evidence they needed to shut the club down. Afterwards, The Doctor would confront the owners and give them a chance to clear out, while the others prepared the case, should the owners choose not to cooperate.

As the group made to separate at the entrance to the hub, Rose caught one of pendants The Doctor was wearing, stopping him. "Hey," he looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She looked down at his trousers before dragging her eyes slowly back up to his with a wicked smile on her lips. "Make sure you're wearing those when you come to bed tonight," she advised him, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

The Torchwood team began to hoot and catcall at Rose's words, Jack and Owen high-fiving, while Donna grunted in disgust. Knowing it would only fuel the others and make Donna give them the cold shoulder for a few days, The Doctor gave a little nod, and said in the filthiest tone he could conjure, "Your wish is my command, Mistress."

Donna groaned loudly in disgust and annoyance, making a face at the couple. The Torchwood team's jeers filled the hub and Jack finally dragged the Time Lord out of the door and pushed him towards the club, which was within walking distance. As Rose watched her lover strut his way down the road, his shoulders thrown back in a cocky stance and his head held high, she hoped Donna really had brought those earplugs like she said she had.

It was going to be a long night. For both Rose and The Doctor.

* * *

><p>Aha! And yes, there's probably going to be a sequel<p> 


End file.
